My Entire World Part 2
by ColorfulTape
Summary: Natsu comes home from a job to find out that his wife Lucy is pregnant! His joy is short lived when he discovers that dark wizards and demons are after his unborn child and wife. How much is Natsu willing to sacrifice to save his family? This is a continuation of my first story. I thought because everyone kept asking for a happier ending I would give it to you.
1. Chapter 1

"We made it back alive!" Natsu screamed as he kicked down Lucy's door. Lucy smiled as her over vociferous husband entered the room. Jumping up Lucy ran over to Natsu and leaped into his arms. Natsu grinned as he caught his wife and spun her around. "Does this mean you missed me?" He joked as he set her down. Lucy made a face before she grabbed his face and gave him a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Lucy asked before she let go of his face.

"Not sure. Better try again." Natsu smirked as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"You know I'm still here!" Happy whined as he covered his eyes.

The couple laughed as they broke apart. "No I didn't forget about you, Happy. In fact a cooked you some fish, it's on the table if you want it! It's a welcome home gift!" Lucy said as she patted Happy's head.

Happy rushed to the kitchen. "You're the best Lucy!"

Natsu wrapped his hand around Lucy's. "Does this mean I get a present too?" He asked.

Lucy grinned as she led him towards the bedroom. "I guess you're about to find out."

 _Later that night._

Lucy sighed before she rolled out of bed, she just couldn't fall back to sleep. Maybe it was because Natsu was finally home, he had been gone for almost a month. That had been the longest month of her life, never knowing if he was safe or when he was coming back. It was only three days ago that she had finally heard word of his return. Wrapping a bed sheet around her naked body, Lucy turned to head to the bathroom. She paused to look back at the bed, there Natsu laid passed out and tangled up in the sheets. He looked so handsome it almost broke her heart. Shaking her head Lucy made her way to the bathroom. Leaning over the sink Lucy tried to calm her racing thoughts. She meant to tell him tonight, she needed to tell him tonight. But once they had started kissing one thing had led to another and now he was passed out in bed and she stood here kicking herself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Lucy mumbled as she glared at herself in the mirror. She knew what she had to do but working up the courage was the tough part. Clenching her hands Lucy stared at her reflection. "You can do this! Just go in there wake him up and tell him!" Nodding her head she steeled her nerves and marched back into the bedroom. Walking up to the side of the bed Lucy gentle shook Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu? Natsu wake up I need to tell you something important!"

"But I'm tired!" Natsu groaned as he rolled over.

"Wake up!" Lucy yelled as she began to beat him with a pillow.

Holding his hands up in surrender "Fine I'm up! Quit trying to murder me with pillows woman!" He yelled in amusement.

Lucy watched as he sat up to look at her, curiosity filled his eyes. "So what's so important that you had to attack me this early in the morning?" Taking a deep breath Lucy dropped the sheet. "Do you notice anything different about me?"

Natsu raised his eyebrows as he gazed over her naked body. "That you are more beautiful than the last time I saw you?"

Lucy blushed at his answer. "Good answer but no?" She said before she turned sideways. "Try again."

Natsu scowled as he continued to look at her. She was stunning, absolutely gorgeous, for the life of him he couldn't figure out what she was trying to get at. His eyes traveled to her stomach, maybe just maybe she had put on some weight. But he wasn't going to say that!

Lucy watched with amusement as Natsu struggled over her question. Deciding to give him a hint Lucy carefully wrapped her hands around her stomach. As soon as Lucy put her hands on her stomach a light bulb went off in Natsu's head.

Natsu eyes widened as he looked at Lucy in wonder. "Are you pregnant?"

Lucy slowly nodded as she tried to gage his emotions. "I found out about a week after you left for your job. I hope you're not angry."

Natsu quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I'm happy. I'm ecstatic in fact! You have just given me the best news in the entire world!"

Lucy felt tears well up in her eyes at his answer. "Natsu I love you so much!"

"You are truly my entire world Lucy Dragneel!" He said softly before he kissed her lips and then her stomach.

Natsu watched as Lucy laughed and talked with Lissana and Juvia. Ever since she had told him she was pregnant he felt even more in love with her every day, not to mention more protective. "Hey Natsu, I got some news you need to hear." Gray said as he took a seat next to Natsu.

"What's up?" Natsu said turning to face his friend.

"There's been a lot of chatter going around in the underground. It seems that word has gotten out about Lucy's pregnancy," Gray said darkly.

Natsu scowled. "Yeah what about it?"

"It seems these dark wizards think that your child is one of a prophecy about ultimate power. Your child apparently will bring about either the end of the dark guilds or the end of the light ones. Either way they are going to stop at nothing to get Lucy and the child." Gray said.

"Natsu clenched his teeth as he tried to control his anger. "Don't tell Lucy."

"Wait why? She deserves to know!" Gray said in surprise.

"If she knows all she will do is worry and that won't be good for her or the baby. We won't tell her until it is absolutely necessary. Until then we will protect her, all of us!" Natsu said as he turned back to look at his wife. Gray nodded in agreement.

 _6 months later_

Lucy walked into the guild hall desperate to find a place to sit. Spotting an open chair Lucy rushed over and sighed as she plopped down.

"You look tired today." Mira said as she took the chair across from Lucy.

Lucy laughed. "I am. This baby never seems to want to sleep. He's up all night kicking me, he definitely has his father's spirit!" She said rubbing her swollen belly.

"Have you ever considered that maybe you are having twins? I'm only saying because you have gotten rather big." Mira said as she grinned.

Lucy widened her eyes in horror before she put her head on the table. "I have. The doctor I've been going to suspects as much. I've just been in denial. Could you imagine two tiny Natsu's running around?! I love the man but you have to admit he is a handful!"

Mira laughed. "Don't worry hun the entire guild is here to help you guys out!" She said, patting Lucy on the head.

"Thank's Mira!" Lucy said, lifting her head she looked around for Natsu and the others. "Hey where is Natsu, Gray, and Erza?" She asked. Lucy felt her stomach clench as Mira's face clouded with concern. "Mira what's wrong?"

Mira stood up and patted Lucy on the shoulder. "They were called out for an emergency job outside of town. Nothing to get worked up over. Why don't I get you something to eat?" Mira said as she quickly rushed back to the kitchen.

Worried Lucy watched as her guild mates rushed around the room muttering quietly to each other. She would catch bits and pieces of the conversations before they would notice her and move further away. She would hear things like "I've never seen demon's like this before!...Are you sure they are after her?...What about Natsu?...Should we tell her?" What weren't they telling her?

Angry now Lucy marched up to Mira. "If you don't tell me what's going on I'm going to leave to find Natsu myself!"

All the fake happiness fled from Mira's face. "No Lucy you can't leave! Natsu made us promise to keep you here. He didn't want us to tell you anything because he didn't want you to worry!"

Lucy scowled at Mira. "Tell me what? Mira what the hell is going on? If it has anything to do with me or Natsu I deserve to know!"

Mira grabbed Lucy's hands and lead her back to the chairs. After they both sat down Mira clasped Lucy's' hands. "After word got out that the Salamander's wife had conceived demons and black wizards all over Fiore have wanted to get their hands on your baby. For the past few months we have been sending teams out to defeat these threats, but this attack is different it's more dangerous."

Lucy gasped. "I haven't heard anything about this! Why are they after my baby? What do you mean more dangerous?"

"You are the first person to conceive the heir of a dragon slayer. Coupled with Natsu's powers and that of one of the most powerful Celestial wizards around your baby is going to have unbelievable magic power." Mira said quietly.

"Oh god!" Lucy said trembling. "How bad is it? Who is after my baby?"

Before Mira could answer Levy burst through the door. "We need to get Lucy out of here now! The demons have entered the city they will be here soon!"

Mira shot up and pulled Lucy to her feet. "Wait where is Natsu? I want to see him!" Lucy called as Mira and Levy began to push her towards the back door.

"Don't worry he isn't far behind. He told me to tell you that he will catch up with us." Levy said with mild impatience.

Lucy began to panic as she allowed her friends to lead her out of the guild and into a carriage. Something about this entire thing was off, she had a bad feeling something horrible was about to happen. Lucy watched in horror as the carriage began to pull away from town. Black demons were destroying the town. Buildings were collapsing as fire enveloped the town. Citizens were in a panic rushing around trying to escape the demons. Lucy covered her mouth as nausea washed over her. The city was in ruins and it was all her fault. Trying to calm herself Lucy closed her eyes and tried to think positive thoughts. Her efforts were short lived when she heard a beastly shriek and then felt the explosion and then her world turn to black.

Lucy slowly came around to the sound of Natsu's desperate voice. "Lucy? Please, Lucy wake up! You need to wake up!" Groaning Lucy slowly opened her eyes. "Thank god you're alright!" Natsu breathed as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Jeez my head is killing me." Lucy wheezed as she clutched Natsu close. "I'm so glad you're here. I was so worried!"

Natsu pulled back to look at his wife. "Don't worry I will be fine! You just need to worry about our child." He said as he put his hand on her belly only to grin when he felt the child move. Grabbing her hands Natsu hauled Lucy to her feet. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"Come on this way!" Mira called to them. "Levy found another path we can take but we have to hurry!"

"Natsu, where are Gray and the others?" Lucy asked as they stumbled their way through the debris of the fallen city.

"They are probably back at the guild covering our retreat. Once I found out the city had been beached I left them to come find you. I haven't seen them since. But it's Gray and Erza I'm sure they are just fine"

Lucy was about to respond when an explosion knocked her and the others off their feet. Natsu grabbed Lucy before she fell to try and comfort her fall. "Stay down!" He yelled before he shot to his feet. Lucy looked around and noticed that Mira and Levy were unconscious.

"I have finally found you!" A sinister voice said.

"You have found nothing! I will never let you touch her!" Natsu yelled as he ignited his fists.

Lucy watched in horror as Natsu began to battle the most powerful demon she had ever seen. The demon gave off a deadly aura that made her blood run cold. Every attack Natsu threw at the creature seemed to have no effect on it. The demon shot a blast of energy at Natsu shooting him out of the air slamming him into the ground, hard. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

"Get out of here, Lucy! I will be fine just get out of here!" Natsu yelled. Just then Erza came running around a fallen building. Turning to her Natsu yelled. "Get Lucy out of her. Protect her, I'll handle big and ugly here!"

"Very well." Erza said as she grabbed Lucy's arm and began to haul her away from the battle. Before they got far they were soon surrounded by smaller demons. "Stay here Lucy, I will handle these nuisance." Erza said before she requipped and jumped into battle. Panicking Lucy looked around at the chaos ensuing. She wanted to help but ever since she had gotten pregnant her magic was unpredictable. When she wanted to summon her spirits have the time she ended up setting something on fire.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu screamed as he engulfed the demon in fire. The beast laughed as he deflected the attack and sent a blast of magic power back at him. The blast hit Natsu right in the chest and sent him flying.

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray shouted as he attack the demon. "Looks like I came at a good time. Need a hand, Natsu?" The demon roared as he tried to shake the ice off his limbs.

"Thanks man!" Natsu said with a grin. Gray helped Natsu to his feet then they both turned to attack the creature.

Lucy watched in amazement as Natsu and Gray worked together to take down the demon. In one final attack the friends finally were able to bring him down. Growling the dark creature gave his last final warning. "Don't get to cocky, as long as that woman and child are alive more of my kind will always be coming." "And we will be ready." Gray said as he clapped Natsu on the back. Both men breathing hard.

"Natsu!" Lucy called as she got up to run to him. Before she reached him Natsu's eyes widened and he rushed to her. Grabbing her he threw her to the side. Lucy looked up in shock only to three giant swords protruding from his chest. The swords disappeared leaving three gaping holes gushing blood. Gray rushed up and disposed of the attackers. "No, no, no!" Lucy screamed as she rushed to his side. Kneeling down she grabbed his face. "Look at me Natsu, come on stay with me!" Lucy cried! Natsu reached up and cupped her face in his hand. "You're safe for now. That's all that matters."

Lucy shook her head in despair. "No its not! You can't leave me! You can't leave us!" She said as she took his other hand and placed it on her belly. Natsu smiled when he felt the baby move. "You truly are my entire world! Remember I told you on our wedding day that I would love you until forever. So don't be sad Lucy, because I will never leave you."

Sobbing Lucy bent down and kissed his lips. "What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to live without you? You always so I am your world well you are mine!"

Natsu grabbed his scarf and slowly wrapped it around Lucy's neck. "You have our child he is a part of me just as he is a part of you. Let that be enough until we meet again. Please stay with me until the end." Natsu said before he began to cough up blood.

Lucy layed down next to Natsu keeping one of his hands on her stomach. "Until the end." She said. Lucy felt as if a little piece of her died with each labored breath he took. Just as she was certain that the end was near the weirdest thing began to happen. Natsu's body began to glow bright gold. Lucy stared in horrified wonder as her dying husband began to disappear in her arms. "Natsu? What is happening!?" Lucy screamed as she tried to clutch him closer to her. With tears in his eyes Natsu smiled at her and said. "My entire world." Then he closed his eyes as his body glowed bright and disappeared.

"Natsu? Natsu please come back! Please, please don't leave me!" Lucy sobbed as she clutched his scarf close to her heart. Humongous painful sobs wracked her body as she called out for her husband.

"I finished off the last demon…What happened?" Erza asked as she took in the scene in front of her.

"He's gone." Gray whispered. "Natsu's gone."

Erza stood there in disbelief. "What do you mean gone?" She asked trying to wrap her head around what Gray just said.

Gray continued to stare in shock at the spot where Natsu disappeared as he answered. "We were fighting the demons when Natsu was fatally wounded. Before he died his body just vanished."

Erza stood there in disbelief before she shook her head and walked over to Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Lucy. But we need to get back to the guild. It's the safest place for you right now."

Lucy shrugged Erza's hand off her shoulder. "I don't care about that! I can't leave until we find him! Please Erza we need to find his body and bring him home!"

Erza grabbed Lucy's shoulders to try and get the blonde to calm down. "Lucy we won't stop looking for him. But we need to get you back to the guild hall. Natsu wanted to keep you safe and no matter what we will keep you safe." Lucy looked up at Erza and nodded. Clutching Natsu's scarf close to her heart Lucy allowed Erza and Gray to escort her back to the guild hall.

 _Three Days Later_

Today was Natsu's funeral, the entire guild was dressed in black. There was no laughter, no smiles, no happiness at all. Lucy walked behind Natsu's casket as the entire guild took him to his final resting place. Happy sat on Natsu's casket wanting to be as close to his best friend as possible. Gray walked next to Lucy keeping a hand on her back. Ever since the death of her husband she was prone to weak spells. Gray and Erza had been her rock the past few days. Without them she probably would have given up. But as she watched Natsu being laid to rest Lucy couldn't help but feel another part of her shrivel up and die. Sure everyone had nice things to say. Some were really heartfelt and full of love but Lucy couldn't help to feel angry and bitter. Yes they had lost a friend but she had lost a husband, best friend, the father of her child, and the love of her life. The magic counsel had told her he would forever hold a spot as one of the ten wizard saints. That had only made her feel worse. It really was a great honor but that wasn't going to bring him back. Lucy watched as the rest of the guild members paid their respects and left. Once she was finally alone Lucy sat done in front of Natsu's tomb stone and for the first time in three days cried. "I am so angry at you right now! I hate you for leaving! But then I hate myself for hating you! You promised me the first day we met that we would be a team. Now we are about to go on the biggest adventure of all and you left me here all alone! How am I supposed to do this all by myself?"

As Lucy cried she didn't notice a tall gold figure flicker behind her. Invisible to her eye stood Natsu, alive and well. Natsu watched in distress as his wife cried over his grave. Reaching out to her Natsu shouted. "Lucy I'm over here. Please look at me, I'm alive and well! Please see me! I need you to see me!" Frustrated and scared Natsu rushed over to Lucy and tried to grab her shoulder. As his hand made contact it slipped right through her. Natsu yanked his hand back in disbelief. "What the hell?" He cursed as fear and desperation began to fill his heart. He had to get back to his wife. He had to be there for his children. He had made the promise to himself to always be there for his children. Natsu watched as Lucy slowly go up and brushed the tears off her cheeks. His heart ached as he watched her lean down and kissed his head stone. As she walked away Natsu made himself another promise. "I will come back to you Lucy. Whether you believe it or not I will be there for the birth of our child!"


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu followed Lucy back to the apartment and was pleased to see Happy, Gray, and Erza there waiting for her. In a time like this she needed all the support she could get. After making sure she was safe Natsu headed to the guild. He hoped he could find something in the library that could get him out of this astral plane. As Natsu entered the guild hall he felt a pang of loneliness. Watching his friends laugh and joke around made him realize how alone he was. Giving his friends one last wistful look Natsu sighed and continued on his way to the library. Natsu entered the library and stopped to take in the vast number of books. With so many books he realized this would be no easy job. Besides it wasn't like his situation was a normal one. Where do you look for information on getting out of an astral plane and back to the living one? Gritting his teeth in determination Natsu went to the closest shelf and cursed as his hand went through the book. _Damn it!_ _Now how am I supposed to find a way home!_ Cursing Natsu looked around the room for something, anything, to help him. Seeing nothing he sunk to the floor, hopelessness enveloping his heart. There had to be something! This couldn't be how his life ended up. His thoughts drifted back to the night Lucy told him they were expecting. He remembered the joy and nervousness in her eyes, but most of all he remembered the absolute joy and love he felt. She had never been more beautiful to him then she had in that moment. Smiling at the memory as his heart ached in longing, Natsu decided to head back to their apartment. He needed to see Lucy before he decided on another course of action. Standing up Natsu exited the library and re-entered the guild hall. As he reached the exit, Natsu took one last glance at his family. Praying he would be a part of their world again, he said a silent goodbye and exited the guild.

 _Lucy's apartment_

Natsu made it to the apartment in time to see Erza and Gray leaving for the night. Slipping through the open door Natsu was able to catch the last part of their conversation.

"Don't be afraid to contact us if you need anything." Gray said as he hugged her goodnight.

"Gray's right we will be here right away if you need us." Erza said in a serious tone.

Lucy smiled as she struggled to hold back tears. "Thanks guys that means a lot. But I promise I'll be fine please go home and sleep in your own beds."

Gray and Erza gave her one last concerned look before they nodded and said goodnight. Lucy sighed as she closed the door and faced her empty apartment. Walking over to a picture of her husband, Lucy picked it up and hugged it to her chest as a tear slid down her cheek. "I wish you were here. This place is so cold and lonely since you left." She whispered as she gave it one last glance and set it back on her desk. Natsu watched broken hearted as Lucy brushed the tears from her face and headed into the bedroom. Curling up in the bed Lucy snuggled his scarf close to her heart and quickly sunk into an exhausted sleep. Natsu crouched down beside her and gently touched her face. It was so frustrating to be this close and not be able to actually touch her. "I would give anything to be able to let you know I'm here Lucy. I need you to know I never left. I'm still here Luce, I promise I'll never leave." Natsu whispered before he stood back up.

"So the rumors are true." A new voice said, breaking the silence.

Whipping around, Natsu was surprised to see the first master, Mavis.

"Master! Please tell me you can see and hear me?" Natsu said hopefully.

Mavis smiled as she smiled. "Of course I can see you. I'm a ghost after all!"

Natsu grimaced as an unpleasant thought crossed his mind. "Does that mean I'm a ghost too?"

"No! You didn't die but as you are now I can't say you are alive either." Mavis said as she studied him closer.

"Can you help me Master?" Natsu asked as he tried not to squirm under her intense gaze.

Mavis reached out and touched his guild mark. Natsu jumped as he felt her hand on his skin. Mavis looked in his eyes "Yes, of course I will help you. But before I do, I need you to make me a promise. I need you to promise me that that you will never tell anyone that it was me that brought you back."

Natsu scrunched his brow in confusion. "May I ask why?"

Mavis smiled at the question. "Because there are people out there that would try and use this power for horrible deeds. Fairy Tail has a lot of challenges already before them. It's not time for the battle over this power to be fought quite yet."

Natsu wanted to ask for more information but bit his tongue. He knew Mavis was holding back a lot of information but clearly she wasn't ready to pass it on. "You have my word."

Mavis sighed in relief then held out her hand to him. "Great, now follow me. The spell needs to be performed outside of the city at sunrise." Mavis watched as Natsu took one last glance at Lucy before he turned back to her, determination in his eyes. Grasping her hand, he nodded.

"Let's go!"

 _Outside of Magnolia_

Natsu stood on a hill looking down at the city. He and Mavis had been sitting there for hours watching the city waiting for the dawn to arrive. Now that he was minutes away from the spell being cast, anxiety and hope filled his heart. Mavis had told him that the spell would be extremely painful. The spell was designed to rip his body and soul from one plane and transfer it to another. She said for it to work he had to be physically and spiritually strong enough. If he didn't have the strength it would kill him, and there would be no chance of coming back. But in his heart he knew he was strong enough. There was no doubt he could do this. He had a wife and child waiting for him and not to mention an entire guild. He wanted to feel the embrace of his wife again. He needed to be there for the birth of their child. To hold the baby and most importantly be a father.

"Natsu! Get over here, it's time to start the spell!" Mavis yelled. Breaking him out of his thoughts!

Taking one last look at the sleeping city Natsu took a deep breath then sprinted over to Mavis. "What do I need to do?" He asked when he reached her.

"Stand over there" Mavis said pointing to the crest of the hill. Mavis waited until Natsu was in place before she summoned her magic. "Be ready." She said. When he gave her a nod, she took a deep breath and began the chant.

Natsu glanced at the ground as a huge golden circle surrounded him. As the first rays of sun breached the sky he let thoughts of Lucy and his unborn baby fill his mind. But then the pain started. It was unbelievable, mind numbing pain. Gritting his teeth Natsu did his best not to panic. He needed to ignore the pain and focus on his goal. This would not beat him, he refused. Clinging to the memories of his family Natsu gave himself over to Mavis's magic and prayed he would be home soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsu….Natsu….Wake up!" Mavis shouted as she continued to try and wake the unconscious mage.

Natsu groaned as finally regained consciousness. Opening his eyes he saw Mavis leaning over him, relief shined in her eyes. "Did it work?" He asked.

Mavis grinned at his question. "You tell me."

Natsu frowned at her statement. Before he could ask her again he felt a warm breeze against his cheek. Then for the first time he noticed the sensation of the grass beneath him. Gasping he looked back at Mavis in shock.

Mavis laughed at the look on his face. "See, it worked! I would give you a hug, but well you know."

Kneeling down at her feet Natsu bowed. "Thank you so much. You have given me back my family and my life. I can never thank you enough!"

Mavis blushed at the sight of him bowing before her. "You are very much welcome, but please go. Go to your wife and friends!" Natsu smiled at her and thanked her one last time before he sprinted back into the city.

Natsu grinned as he sprinted as fast as he could through the city. His heart ache with a need to see Lucy. He needed to hold her in his arms and finally feel whole again. Turning the corner Natsu made it to their street. His heart filled with excitement and anxiety as he rushed to the door. Throwing the door open Natsu crashed into the room. He looked wildly around the living room, heart sinking when he didn't find Lucy there. Catching her scent he followed his nose to the bedroom. Natsu's breath left him as he found his wife still sleeping in bed. He stood there taking in her beauty before he made his way over to her. Carefully reaching out he touched her face. Tears filled his eyes as he finally felt her skin against his hand. Lucy groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Taking in the sight of her husband in front of her she bolted straight up.

"It's not possible! I must still be dreaming! Oh please tell me this isn't a dream!" She whispered.

Natsu reached out and pulled her against his chest. "This is real Lucy! I'm here and I'm never going anywhere again! I went to hell and back to come back to you, so please believe me when I tell you I'm here!"

Lucy buried her hands in his hair as she breathed him in. "You really are here! God you are real and alive!" She cried as he held her close. Pulling out of the hug she reached up and kissed him. When their lips met she felt warm, for the first time in weeks, she truly was home. Natsu broke the kiss and smiled down at her. Laughing Lucy took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Natsu looked up at her in wonder as he felt his child move rapidly beneath his hand. Tears of love filled his eyes as he dipped his head down for another welcome home kiss.

 _Later_

Lucy gripped Natsu's arm tightly as they walked their way to the guild hall. She couldn't shake the feeling that if she let go he would disappear again. If that happened there was no way she would recover. Natsu felt Lucy tighten her grip on his arm as they shifted through the crowd. He knew she was afraid to let go of him and it killed him that he couldn't calm her fears. Holding her closer Natsu gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Leading her around the last corner the couple entered the guild together.

Natsu smiled as he was greeted with the familiar sounds and smells of his guild. So many happy memories flooded his mind as he once again realized this wasn't a dream, he really was home.

"Well I'll be damned you're back!" A familiar voice yelled from a crossed the room. Natsu grinned as the bustling room fell silent. Turning towards the source of the voice Natsu came face to face with his best friend Gray.

"Hey man good to see you!" Natsu said as he hugged his friend. "You know you can't get rid of me that easily."

Gray gave a meek laugh as he wiped at his eyes. "Man, I tried to keep hope that you managed to stay alive, but damn you honestly looked like a dead man. What happened to you?"

Natsu gave a nod and looked around at all his friends gathering around him. "I can't really explain it. I was there with all of you thinking that I was really going to die. Then the next thing I knew I was standing behind all of you. I tried calling out to you but none of you could see or hear me. I've never felt so helpless."

Erza came around Gray and put her hand on Natsu's shoulder. "All that matters now is that you are back and with your friends and family."

Gray nodded "It hasn't been the same here without you."

Natsu blinked back tears as he grabbed Lucy's hand. "Thank you all especially for taking care of Lucy while I was gone."

Lucy gripped his hand, grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome home Natsu!" As the rest of the guild began chanting "Welcome home!" Natsu pulled her in for a hug, happy tears streaming down his cheeks.

 _2 Months Later_

Natsu anxiously paced outside of Lucy's hospital room. Late last night Lucy began to complain about painful cramps. Not long after the pain started her water broke. Natsu had never felt this much fear and anxiety in all his life. He just wanted to know that his wife was ok and that their baby was healthy.

Natsu jumped as Lucy's door creaked open and a nurse exited the room. Natsu rushed over "My wife and the baby?" He asked.

The nurse smiled "Both mother and child are doing fine. Though we did have a little surprise."

Natsu scowled in concern. "A surprise?"

The nurse nodded "Nothing to worry about. I'll let your wife tell you." Stepping back the nurse opened the door. "You can go in and see them now"

Natsu thanked her before he rushed into the room. Quickly striding into the room Natsu pulled back Lucy's curtain and froze at what he saw. Before him was the most incredible sight there he saw Lucy holding not one but two babies. Grinning Natsu walked to the side of her bed.

"I can't believe it, twins!" Natsu said before he leaned down to kiss Lucy on the forehead.

Lucy gave a tired laugh as she offered one of their children for him to hold. "Yes it gave even the doctors a nice surprise."

Natsu laughed as he stared down in awe at his son. "What should we name them?"

Lucy paused in consideration as she brushed their daughters pink hair to the side. "I have an idea that I think you might like. I would like to name our son Igneel after your father."

Natsu's heart warmed at the idea. "I think that's perfect! And for our daughter?"

Lucy looked down at her daughter before she answered. "I really like the name Ember."

Natsu hugged his son closer "Perfect I couldn't think of a more beautiful name." Smiling he looked at his son and daughter, both of them had inherited his pink hair. Ember had her mother's face. Even now he could tell she would be a heart breaker.

Lucy smiled she could tell what her husband was thinking. "She will be extremely beautiful won't she? The boys will love her."

Natsu's face paled at the thought. "Please Lucy I don't want to think about that." He paused "Are you sure we have to let her go out in public?"

Lucy laughed at Natsu's serious face. "I promise it will be fine. Besides I'm more worried about Igneel."

Natsu scowled as he looked down at his son. "Why?"

Lucy grinned at his confused expression. "Just look at him. He looks just like you and I have a feeling he will be a miny you. He will get in just as much trouble as you."

Natsu grinned at the thought. "Even if that's true I couldn't think of anything that would make me happier." Leaning down he kissed his wife before picking up their daughter. "This will be the best adventure yet and I can't wait to experience it with my family!" Lucy's heart filled with love as she looked up at Natsu holding their son and daughter. In that moment she knew she found her perfect happiness!

The End


End file.
